Amber and Sheila Go To ME
by TheGirlsRoom
Summary: Two cousins land in ME during the Council of Elrond. *has been edited and rewritten*


This story has been rewritten and edited.  
  
????????????????????????  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
????????????????????????  
  
One day Amber and her cousin Sheila were talking about their usual stuff which is gummy bears, Lord of the Rings, elves, and unicorns. "Wouldn't it be so cool if we could go to Middle-Earth," said Amber. "Yeah, during the Council of Elrond," said Sheila. All of the sudden they just disappeared into the Council of Elrond!  
  
"Ummmm, Shelia where are we?" said Amber, "Shelia! SHELIA!!???!!!"  
  
"Stop your yelling girl! Can't u see were trying to have a council?" said Gimli.  
  
"Yea Amber! Can't u see." said Sheila as she saw the chairs "OMG!!!! Look Amber it's the chairs I want for my room! I wonder how much they are!!"  
  
"They are very expensive so don't go anywhere near them," said Elrond as Sheila walked up to his chair and started poking it repeatedly.  
  
"Stop it!" he cried.  
  
"Why should I?" replied Sheila.  
  
Meanwhile Amber was very distracted. She was staring at Legolas.  
  
"OMG!! Look its LEGOLAS (melts inside)!!!!!" she screamed suddenly as she launched herself onto Legolas.  
  
"Help!" Legolas said.  
  
Unfortunately for Legolas, but fortunately for Amber, everyone was watching Sheila argue with Elrond. It was quite a funny sight to see a respectable, ancient elf-lord argue with a teenage girl who is like a foot shorter than him. Sheila was actually winning, mostly because Elrond was afraid of her poking wrath.  
  
"HELP!" Legolas screamed again, "You better help me or you will face the wrath of my father."  
  
Still no one paid attention.  
  
"I WIN!" screamed Sheila.  
  
Elrond had finally backed down.  
  
"We should continue with the council now. Where were we then, oh yes, someone must take the ring and destroy it!" said Gandalf.  
  
"I'll do it! I'll take the ring to Mordor! Though I do not know the way," said Frodo.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as its your to bear," said Gandalf as he placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," said Aragorn as he knelt before Frodo, "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," said Legolas as Amber finally got off him.  
  
"And my axe!" added Gimli as he looked grumpily at Legolas.  
  
Then as Boromir walked over to them, he said "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done"  
  
"Heh!" cried Sam as he ran out from behind a bush, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"  
  
Then Elrond said with an amused tone "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
Suddenly Merry and Pippin ran out from behind two pillars saying "Wait we're coming too!"  
  
"PIPPIN!" both girls squealed as they ran and hugged him.  
  
"I feel so left out!" said Merry.  
  
"Aw! Don't worry we love all of you!" the girls said.  
  
"Nine companions," started Elrond.  
  
"You mean 11," said Sheila.  
  
"Yes. Wait, you're not going," said Elrond. "Yes we are!" the girls said at the same time.  
  
"We're going on a journey! We're going on a journey! Sing with us Gimli!" sang the two girls.  
  
"We're going on a journey! We're going on a journey," the girls sang with Gimli.  
  
"Now Merry and Pippin sing with us," the group said.  
  
"We're going on a.," they started to sing.  
  
"STOP YOUR SINGING!!!!!!!!! WERE TRYING TO HAVE A COUNCIL!!" screamed Boromir.  
  
Amber, Shelia, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli stop dancing and singing and sit down on the floor.  
  
"Take a chill pill Bor," said Gimli.  
  
"Totally!" agreed Amber.  
  
"Ditto!" said Sheila, Merry, and Pippin at the same time. Then they burst out in laughter.  
  
"We can't take those sugar high hyper girls!! They will be impossible especially Amber because she's in love with me. We just can't take them!" cried Legolas in despair.  
  
"ELROND! If we don't go you will be forced to deal with us forever. At least if we go we may never comer back," said Sheila pleadingly.  
  
"Alright, the two of you can go!"  
  
"YEA!" said the girls as the skipped off to pack their bags.  
  
????????????????????????  
  
A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
